Chapter 10 - A Deep Seated Hatred And A Thirst For Vengeance
Back on the battlefield Timothy continued his barrage as the explosion became much larger. When the explosions finally stopped Timothy stared down at the cloud of dust, but all of a sudden another blast of red energy few out of the cloud. When the blast hit Timothy was able to block it, but the wolf appeared behind Timothy in a flash it‘s body crackling with red electrical energy. “What the.” said Timothy The wolf hit Timothy with his paw and sent him flying toward the ground, but Timothy landed on his feet and hand creating a small crater when he landed. Timothy jumped into the air just as the wolf landed on the ground. It looked up at Timothy and opened it’s mouth firing three red balls of energy at Timothy. Timothy kicked the ball of energy into the air, before slapping the second and knocking the third back toward the wolf. When the attack hit their was a large explosion, but after the dust clear the wolf was still standing it’s body crackling with red electrical energy. “I don’t get this thing…I’m hitting it hard, but it doesn’t seem to be hurt it at all. In fact it seems like every time I hit it…it’s getting stronger and faster.” noted Timothy He continued to look down at the wolf as it stood their looking around and then it let out a howl. “That smell.” thought Timothy He down at the forest for a few minutes scanning it until something caught his eye’s. Down in a group of bunched up tree’s several pokémon were looking at the large wolf standing. “I was right…those pokémon are in danger.” thought Timothy Just then the wolf let another howl as the red electrical energy surging around it’s body stopped and it’s body began to glow red and then there was an explosion. “Quick Jin, Lucaria protect those pokémon!” shouted Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out two of his pokéballs, before throwing them toward the ground. The pokéballs popped open and Jin an Lucaria appeared out of the pokéballs and landed on the ground in front of the pokémon. Jin created a barrier of blue psychic energy while Lucaria created a barrier of pink aura energy that protected them from the blast. Back over on the other side of the battlefield Brock Terra Shield technique started to crack under the force of the wolf’s attack. “My techniques not going to hold!” shouted Brock All of a sudden Brock was sent flying back as his wall was destroyed, But Chronolis jumped in front of them with the crystals on its body glowing and created a barrier around them. “Thanks Chronolis.” huffed Brock as he stood up. Above the battlefield Timothy examined the destruction done wolfs attack and then looked down were his pokémon were. Their he saw Jin, Lucaria and the wild pokémon were safe. “Hay get them to safety!” shouted Timothy Jin and Lucaria nodded and then they picked up the pokémon before headed to were the rest of the group was. Timothy watched them move swiftly through the tree and then looked back over at the wolf and noticed a large red ball of energy headed toward him. He dodged the attack and the jumped up toward him, but Timothy dived toward the wolf and rammed the wolf in the chest again. Timothy and the wolf went crashed into the ground causing a large explosion. Jin and Lucaria made it to the other side of the field and saw the rest of the group watching the fight. “Hay anybody care to fill us in?” asked Jin as he and Lucaria landed in between the group. “Hay Jin and Lucaria. When did ya’ll get out?” asked Ash “Timothy let us out a few minutes a go to protect these pokémon and then get them to safety.” said Jin Jin and Lucaria sat the four pokémon down, before walking up beside Chronolis who watching the fight. One was a small almost bug like pokémon on four legs that was purple in color on its back though it had brown scales on it’s back. It also had spikes coming from its back that were purple though black on the tips and its underbelly was a light brown. The other one was similar to the first in build however it has spikes covering nearly all of its body with light brown skin and dark brown stripes on it’s body. The third pokémon was about the size of Pikachu and was white in color though it had purple hair going down on side of it’s face and what looked like a star piece on the other side of it’s face. It had on purple eye and one yellow, and the lower half of its body was purple an it had a a purple and yellow crystal on it’s stomach along with two white wings on its back. The final pokémon had a similar build to a Clefairy, but was black and egg white in color with a thick round tail and small wing on it’s back. “Who are those pokémon?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. “Thornay the Thorn Backed Pokémon…Thornay are pokémon that live deep underground and because of this they have tough skin. The spines on its back house a very powerful toxin that is capable of paralyzing its attacker for several minutes. Throison the Thorn Backed Pokémon…Throison are pokémon at night and are usually seen only at such. With its eyes they are able to the heat emitted from their prey, which severs for it night hunting. Solunae the Congruence Pokémon…Solunae are a pokémon that is said to represent the sun and moon. It is rumored that Solunae was born from the powers of the Sun and Moon Kamisama Pokémon. Seeotich the Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Eseeriot. Seeotich are playful pokémon that possess powerful mental abilities. It is said that Seeotich are kin to Clefairy and it is evidence that like Clefairy it supposedly came from the moon as well.” said The pokédex “Hay what’s going on here? What is that thing?” asked Jin looking at Timothy wrestling with the wolf like creature. “As far as we know it’s a wolf that was summoned by three guys that Timothy and Chronolis were fighting.” explained Ash “I’ve never seen a wolf like him before.” said Jin Chronolis looked at Jin and let out a few grunts and growls before looking back at the fight. “I see.” said Jin All of a sudden they heard Timothy scream out in pain and when they looked they saw that the wolf had his paw on top of him with one of his claws in his left shoulders. The wolf was staring down at Timothy baring it’s teeth while it’s body was surging with red electricity. “Chronolis, Lucaria, Kachu we have to help him now.” urged Jin “Pika.” nodded Kachu as he walked up beside them while Lucaria and Chronolis nodded there heads and they dashed toward the wolf. Kachu’s body started to surge with black electricity until his body was completely engulfed with black energy. Lucaria held her hand out beside her as it began to swirl with pink energy completely engulfing her fist as she held it out in front of her body. Jin body became surrounded by light blue streaks and all of a sudden his body erupted with a blue swirling energy surrounding him. The crystals on Chronolis’s back began to glow with a white energy which then erupted around him. All at once they all rammed the wolf on the side and the wolf went sliding sideways several feet. “Distrike could you stay here and watch they pokémon?” asked Brock Distrike looked at the four pokémon before looking back at Brock and nodded it’s head. Ash, Misty, and Brock all ran out the field where the pokémon were standing over Timothy’s body. When they got to him they saw that Timothy had a hole in his left shoulder with blood running from the hole. “Hay Timothy are you ok?” asked Jin, but Timothy didn’t say a word. “Hay let me try something.” said Misty She walked up to Timothy and knelt down to his side before her hands over one of his shoulders. Misty closed her eye’s as her hands started glowing with a light green energy surround them. All of a sudden the light green energy appeared around the wound and it slowly started to close up. “Wow. Cool.” glared Ash “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu A few minutes later the hole was completely closed up and their wasn’t even a scare left. “That was the Mystic Palm Technique.” said Jin “Yea I was taught by Daiya Musume how to use Medical jutsu, but my training isn’t complete yet.” smiled Misty “Chu…Pika…Pi…Ka.” smiled Kachu as he gave Misty a thumbs up. “Mew.” smiled Nina “Be.” smiled Nikita They all looked over and saw that the wolf had gotten back to it’s feet an was slowly walking toward them. “Stop where you are or else.” said Jin “Or what.” said A deep voice “What the…were did that voice come from/” wondered Ash The wolf stop walking and them roared at them creating a gust of wind which knocked everybody down except Kachu, Jin and Chronolis. “You are all weak and foolish to attack me.” said The voice again. “That was you.” motioned Jin pointing to the wolf. “Yes it was and I’m going to kill you all.” said The wolf “No you won‘t.” said Timothy They looked at Timothy and saw that the hole in his shoulder was completely healed. He got up and walked in front of the group breathing heavy, but he stood his ground. “Your not done with me yet.” smiled Timothy “There’s no way that you can hope to defeat me now.” said The wolf “I don’t care how much stronger you think you’ve become cause I’m still going to defeat you.” smiled Timothy “You fool…fine if you think you can defeat me then come. I’ll be glad to take more of your energy.” roared The wolf “What does he mean?” asked Jin “I’m not sure how, but somehow when he had his paw on me he started draining my energy.” noted Timothy “So that’s why you seem so drained.” said Jin “Yeah…he drained me for a big chunk of energy.” nodded Timothy “Are you sure you want to keep fighting then?” asked Jin “Yea…I have to.” smiled Timothy “Alright.” nodded Jin “You still want to fight even though you can’t defeat me.” said The wolf “I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” laughed Timothy The wolf looked at Timothy and stared at him for a few minutes. “Your just like him in almost every way except…there is something different about you.” said The wolf “Who is he?” asked Timothy “Your scent is just like the Sixteenth Hoshikages.” remarked The Wolf “The Sixteenths…wait then that must mean that your Inugami.” said Timothy “Yes I am Inugami.” nodded The wolf “But how…I though you were dead. The Sixteenth killed you didn’t he?” asked Timothy “Yes he did and when he did my soul went to hell. There in the depths of hell I waited until my salvation resurrected me through the use of a special jutsu. Now that I’m back I will drain the life force of every living being until my resurrection is completed.” roared Inugami “So you’ve been draining the life force of the living to bring yourself back to life.” said Timothy “Yes and I think I’ll start again with you.” snarled Inugami “Lucky me.” smiled Timothy as he took off his jacket and tuned it into a capsule. “Timothy are you sure you don’t need any help?” asked Jin “Yes I’m sure, but there is something ya’ll can do.” nodded Timothy “What’s that?” asked Misty “Listen up there are several pokémon around here who were caught in Inugami’s explosion. Some of them are hurt cause I can smell the blood. I want you to split into two team and go help them Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Nina you are on one team and Lucaria, Nikita and Brock your on the other. Nina and Nikita search from the sky’s and find those pokémon.” ordered Timothy “Right.” nodded Ash as he Misty and Nikita disappeared into the forest. “Right.“ nodded Brock as he Nina and Lucaria disappeared into the forest. “What is it that you want us to do?” asked Jin “That group of pokémon I want you all on stand-by and protecting them.” said Timothy “Pika.” nodded Kachu “Alright then just be careful.” nodded Jin as they ran back over to the other pokémon. “Alright Inugami I’m ready if you want my energy come get it.” smiled Timothy “Your mine.” roared Inugami “Now I’m about to show you my true power.” smiled Timothy as he and Inugami dashed toward each other. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content